Howard Link/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess: Link is easily one of the strongest non-Exorcist/Noah humans that has been seen, having gone through intense training at Central to be a member of CROW, Central's personal battle corps. He has been shown standing off against Akuma and Exorcists alike, and once protected Allen from falling rubble despite being weakened by a Level 4. He is strong enough to kick a level 3 into a wall. Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Speed: Ki sensing: '''Link can sense Ki of other people allowing him to sense their presence and their killing intent.. This last application can be used not to be fooled by someone's acting. '''CROW Techniques: As a former member of CROW, Link is fully capable of using many, if not all, of the defensive, offensive and binding spells known by members of CROW. Though Link rarely displays his magical inclinations, when Timothy Hearst used his body to fight, it was shown that Link is capable of fighting almost on par with both Allen and Kanda, and that he can use CROW spell strips to bind Exorcists of Kanda's caliber. * Secret Art - Black-winged Flame Spirit (黒羽焔气'', Kureha Nenki''): The user clutches a spell strip with an explosive seal on it in their hand, empowering their arm and fist with explosive energy, then release it on the chosen target by punching, resulting in an eruption of flames.The Complete spell is supposed to banish the opponent. It has not been seen yet as Link had only time to perform the destructive part of the technique.13 * Flame Wings (炎羽, En Ba): After covering the target in a multitude of destructive spell strips bearing the symbol for "flame", one or more CROW activate the strips, resulting in a flaming explosion * Protection Wing (衛羽, Mamori Bane): Spell strips bearing a defensive seal can be summoned to form a ring around an individual or group of people that can temporarily prevent anyone and/or anything from entering or leaving the circle.17 The strips can also be stuck to solid surfaces so that the caster doesn't have to be present to keep the shield going. Link's is tough enough to hold a level 3 Akuma while Link is partly transformed into a doll.18 * Secret Spell - Binding Wings (縛羽, Shibari Bane): In the midst of battle, dozens of spell strips can be summoned and used to form a ring around the target that causes their body to feel heavy, and can also be commanded to lash out to further subdue the target.15 The spell can also be used in a calmer setting with more precision, and can be used to bind an Exorcist's Innocence. After receiving Atuuda It has become powerful enough to restrain the Earl of Millennium himself. 16 * Restriction Wings (禁羽, Kinji Bane): Spell strips bearing a restraining seal form multi-layered barriers around the target.19 Before the spell is activated, the perimeters of the strips can be disrupted fairly easily,20 but once the spell is put into action, it lashes out violently with an electric attack that subdues the target. Link can also use this spell as a transportation technique to transport a person from a place to another.21 Retractable Wrist Switchblades: Link wears a pair of serrated, retractable switchblades on his wrists, hidden beneath the cuffs of his sleeves. Though they are small, mainly for the purpose of keeping them concealed, the blades are sharp and durable, capable of cutting through even chunks of cement and stone. Atuuda (癒闇蛇, Yuyamihebi): A golem formerly belonging to Zu Mei Chang, that passed it to Link in order to save his life after his fight with Apocryphos. Atuuda is used by its summoner as a powerful healing agent. Using Link's own energy, Atuuda can heal the wounds of others, though the number of times it can be used is directly correlated to the users bodily condition and, thus, is limited if the user is physically weak. Link summons it by touching his cross-shaped scar on his chest.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 213, Page 10 Chess Master: Link was able to compete and even beat Martin a former chess champion at chess. References Navigation de:Howard Link Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers